To Tame a Pirate 3: Rediscovering Importance
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: Amanda finds Jack but can they put their differences aside and remember their love for each other, or will their children do it for them? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: I found Jack!

[Okay, I am sooooooooo sorry about the delay but my computer crashed 2 weeks ago and we just now got it fixed. I hope that I haven't lost all of my readers. Have fun, but I hope that you don't mind a short chapter.]

Eight years had passed. (Ooh! So suspenseful!) Life went on after I left Jack, but it was dull and conservative. Kimmi joined Peter and Sarah 7 months later and all three had a piece of Jack in them. Peter had his hair and his perseverance, Sarah had his eyes and his walk, and Kimmi had his smile and his stamina. A few said that she looked like Norrington [Ugh. What a disgusting thought.], but Kimmi was Jack's child, through and through.

As the years passed by, I lost all contact with the Governor and Elizabeth but I continued to live in Port Royal anyway.

Everyday I wondered what my life would've been like if Jack hadn't messed up. But one day, I didn't have to wonder anymore.

I heard of a recent adventure that Elizabeth had had involving the blacksmith's apprentice, William, and a pirate, of whose name I had not heard. Peter asked everyone who it was, but no one knew.

I went to the market every day to buy food and other things that the children fancied. We didn't have much money, but we had enough with a few sewing jobs here and there. Most of the women in town bought their clothes from England, but some of them went to me because mine looked just as good.

Sarah ran ahead of me to look at some sweets, Kimmi was looking at books, and Peter was admiring some tools. After I bought some fruit, Kimmi came rushing up pulling a beautiful woman's hand.

"Mommy! Mommy! This nice lady says that she knows you!" I looked up at the woman, who was finely dressed. I took Kimmi's hand and brought her next to me.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. My daughter is always being silly."

"There's no need to apologize, Amanda. Do you not recognize me?" I studied her for a moment.

"Elizabeth! Oh my goodness! You look so beautiful and grown-up!" She laughed.

"You look good too." She hugged me. "Wait, you have to meet my friends." She took my hand and for a second, I forgot about the children.

"Who are they? Are they those two that I heard about?" She laughed.

"Yes. Norrington is away on some mission so I got to bring them in." She turned the corner. My heart stopped. "Amanda, what's wrong?" It was Jack.


	2. Chapter 2: I can't forgive

[Somehow this chapter makes me think of that scene on 'The Ladies Man' when the actor girl says, "How dare you leave me alone with the baby!" and she slaps Jerry Lewis.]

Jack turned around and saw me. He stepped towards me and took my left hand. He put it to his lips and kissed it, rubbing his thumb on my wedding ring. He brought his head up and stared at me with his big brown eyes. Tears fell from both of our eyes as I raced towards him and wrapped myself in his embrace. For two seconds I felt safe and I hadn't felt safe in eight years. The moment died when I remembered. I pushed him away.

"Jack, how could you do that to me?"

"Amanda, please, let me explain." He was cut short by Kimmi tugging on my skirt from behind me. I bent to pick her up and Peter and Sarah stood next to me. Jack crossed his arms. "I guess that I could ask you the same question." He motioned towards Kimmi.

"Don't be stupid, Jack. She's your baby. _I'm_ not like that." I shot him a look.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could somebody explain all of this to us?" I turned to the man next to Elizabeth and was stunned to see a mirror image of Bootstrap. I gasped and looked back at Jack.

"Who's he?"

"I'll explain later." Elizabeth led us to a quiet park where we all sat down to sort everything out. Of course, this is easier said than done. We sat there for a while until the little Bootstrap cleared his throat.

"So, um, could one of you two explain how you know each other?" I looked back at Jack and then back at him.

"She's my wife. At least she was." I glared at Jack and he turned away, crossing his arms.

"Jack, please." I turned back to the couple in front of me. "Details about us will come out with time, but little pitchers have big ears." I nodded towards the three children playing behind me. "But you have not told me who you are."

"Will Turner." He shook my hand. "You knew my father?"

"William was a good man, and a good pirate." Will laughed and looked back at Jack.

"Jack said the same thing." Jack put his arms together tighter and looked away.

"Excuse us for a second." I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him with me to a bench. "Will you please grow up, Jack?"

"Grow up? You're the one who left me eight years ago!"

"Yah, well, I wasn't the one in the bar with women in my lap. Do you know how much that hurt me?"

"Yes, but do you know how much it hurt when you left me? I can't live without you, Amanda." He reached out to touch my cheek. I pushed his arm away.

"I'm not ready to forgive you, Jack. I just can't." My eyes filled with tears but I didn't want him to see. I ran back to where the children were and taking them, I left the park.

[Sorry if the chapters are short, I can't tell on my new office software how many pages it is.]


	3. Chapter 3: Children's schemes

[I did some research on Port Royal and now I have to wonder, are they going to use its history in the movies? If you don't know what I'm talking about, look Port Royal up somewhere. Thanks for the reviews! I'm really enjoying writing a sequel. It's like I'm rediscovering the characters. *sigh*]

Later that evening, the children had questions for me.

"Peter, stop staring at the wall and eat your dinner."

"Mom, you haven't told us about that man that we met today. He said that he is our father." I dug my fork into my beans.

"That's because he is." I stuck the beans in my mouth so I wouldn't have to say anymore.

"But how come he doesn't live with us?" Kimmi asked, with food in her mouth.

"It's complicated. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"But you still love him?" Sarah asked, neatly wiping her mouth with her napkin and swallowing before she spoke.

I sighed. "Yes, I still do. But your father is stubborn and he is not willing to admit that he was wrong and that I was right."

"How long ago did it happen?" Peter asked.

"A few months before Kimmi was born." I looked back at them and found that they were all three staring at me. "Why all the questions?"

"We're just curious. We have a right to know, don't we?"

I blinked. "Well, of course you do." My throat caught so I grabbed my plate. "I'm tired. I'm going to lie down." I rushed out of the room and put my plate in the sink.

Kids POV

Peter scooted his chair closer to Sarah and Kimmi, who were sitting on the same bench. "I have a plan."

Kimmi pushed some potatoes into her mouth and spoke. "What kind of plan?"

Sarah pushed Kimmi's hand down so she wouldn't put more food in. "How about one to get you to stop talking with your-"

"Stop it!" Peter shouted.

"Sorry," they both echoed.

"Now, my plan is to get Mum and Dad back together."

"How are we going to do that? Tie them to a chair until they make up?" The three children smiled to themselves.

"Yes, that's exactly what we'll do."

Amanda POV

The next morning, the children approached me while I was making breakfast.

"Hi Mummy!" I turned to Kimmi as she pecked me on the cheek.

"Hello, children. Do you need anything?" I saw Peter and Sarah exchange glances before they turned to me.

"We were wondering if we could spend the day with Dad, if it's alright with you?" I set down some dishes that I was washing and stared out the window.

"It's alright with me, but you'll have to ask your father."

"Have to ask me what?" I turned quickly to see Jack in the doorway. The children ran towards him and gave him hugs. He picked up Kimmi and gave her a kiss. "Hello, luv!"

"Hi Daddy!" She hugged his neck and snuggled his cheek. Jack's smile covered his whole face as the other two hugged his waist and called him Daddy too.

"Hello Amanda." He looked at me with a sincere face and I felt my knees weakening. I turned around and sunk my hands in the dishwater.

"Be back by lunchtime." I heard them leave and mingled my tears with the water on my hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Pranksters

[Captainme: It was dishwaTer, not dishwaSHer. And the children might not know him very much, but they do know that he's their father. They're too young to be upset about him being gone. They're just happy that he's back.]

As the camera searched the horizon of the newly arisen sun, it found Jack, Peter, Sarah and Kimmi on the docks. It was quite a comical train, considering that all parties were trying to imitate the leader's sea legs walk.

Jack turned to his 'crew'. "Okay, what do you want to do today?"

"We want to be with you," Sarah said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes, I know that part, but what do you usually do during the day? Um, school? Parties? Fights?"

"We don't go to school," Kimmi said.

"Why not? You sick?"

"No, school is for boys. They won't let us in school," Kimmi said, looking absolutely pitiful.

"But Mummy teaches us at home."

Jack turned to Sarah. "Does she now?" He looked back at Peter. "What about you? Do you go to school?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean, sometimes?" Jack was interrupted when Will walked up.

"Hello, Jack. I see you're out with the family." He gave Jack a knowing look. "Where's Amanda?"

"She, um *cough* couldn't make it." Sarah quickly got in front of the two and looked at an imaginary watch hanging from her waist.

"Oh my, it's getting late. We should be getting home now." She grabbed Jack's arm and Peter grabbed the other while Kimmi got in the back and pushed. Will watched as he was pulled away.

"Have fun, Jack." He waved and laughed.

Amanda's POV

After lunch was cooked, I sat down at the kitchen table. So many thoughts ran through my head. I loved Jack, but I was too scared to take him back. I was afraid that he would betray me again. But deep down, I knew –

"Amanda, those kids wore me out." Jack slumped into a chair across from me. The children ran up to him and got in his lap. He smiled at me with his mischievous grin. I was weakening, and he knew it.

"Kids, why don't you set the table while I get lunch." I got up and hurried to the kitchen. When I returned, the table was set for two with a candle in the middle, flowers, and Sarah was softly playing something on her violin. I glared at Jack. He shrugged.

"Don't look at me. It was them!" 

I set the tray down. "Alright, monkeys. What's this all about?" They smiled innocently.

"Nothing!" They all three said at once.

"We just-"

"-wanted you to-"

"-have a nice lunch!" Peter and Kimmi ran out of the room. Sarah started playing the violin again until Peter ran back in and dragged her out. But she managed to say something before Peter closed the door.

"What? They can't be romantic without mus-"

I sat down. "Like father, like children."

"I liked being with them today. Of course, we were missing someone." He snaked his hand towards mine but I pulled it away.

"Jack, I-" I stopped when I saw Elizabeth in the window. She knocked a few times and waved a piece of paper in her hand. Eager to get away, I ran to the door and opened it.

"I have the most wonderful news!" She took a moment to catch her breath in her tight corset and heavy dress. She gave me the paper.

"You are cordially invited to Elizabeth Swann and William Turner's engagement ball." Jack walked up behind me and read it too.

"Will you come?"

"Of course I will. Uh, we will." Jack smiled that I had said "We." Elizabeth left after she said hello to the pranksters.

"Well, let's go shopping for some clothes for this ball," Jack said as he put his hat back on.

"Shopping? But I don't have the money!" He took my arm.

"You don't, but I do." He smiled and opened the door for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

[Gothic Angel of Death: He's a pirate, he gets it from plundering. Either that or Smarty Mart.

Captainme: My favorite part was when the kids were walking like Jack. I laughed really hard at it.

OOOOOH! I created a Yahoo group for the story so I can put up pics and stuff for it. It's called totameapirate and everyone is welcome to join! I also created a potc_costume one and everyone can join that one also. If you want, you don't have to if you don't want to.]

After explaining to the children, Jack led me to town to pick out something for the ball.

Because of my poverty, I had not gone shopping since Norrington took me shopping, but I didn't tell Jack this.

"Now, do you still like red dresses, or was it blue?"

"What, have you forgotten everything about me?" I walked faster so that I was in front of him.

"No, I just…oh, never mind." He walked solemnly behind me and I could tell that he was hurt by my behavior.

I walked into the shop and Jack followed. I quietly picked out something and Jack paid for it. It was similar to dresses that I used to wear, but was a little different.

It was a deep red color, with a skirt that trailed past my feet. It had sleeves that belled out at the elbow with a pouf overskirt that covered my hips and my backside. Laces like that of a corset came up the front from the waistline and came to a black lace-lined collar that showed a hint of cleavage. All of the hems were lined with the same lace and the dress came with a hair bow that was a cloth rose and a black lace fan.

"The dress will be ready in two days." I smiled at the saleswoman. She looked over at Jack who had just paid for the dress. "You have a wonderful husband who would buy you such a dress." Jack grinned as I nodded and left the store. He followed me out and caught up with me.

"What is it?"

"I would gladly pay for the dress that you bought me, Jack, however I am short on money."

"I don't want you to pay for it. It's a gift." I stopped walking and turned back to him.

"I insist."

"Well, since you don't have a chest full of bloody doubloons, I'll have to settle for your company at the ball."

"You mean you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, and maybe have a few dances?"

I hid my smile. "I'll think about it." Turning, I continued my way down the sidewalk.

Jack left me at my house so I could make dinner.

"It was a pleasant evening, Amanda. I enjoyed it." He kissed my hand but I took it back.

"Goodbye, Jack." I shut the door in a hurry and closed the door's curtains.

I sank down and leaned against the door with tears coming from my eyes.

"Mummy." I jumped at the voice and looked up to see Sarah and Peter. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Yes, what is it children."

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. I just need to rest." They led me to my room and I sank down on the bed. Sarah sat down next to me and leaned against me.

"Mummy, why are you mad at Daddy?"

"Because Daddy hurt Mummy a very long time ago."

"Is Daddy sorry?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you forgive him? If he's sorry, he won't do it again."

"You're right, Sarah. Thank you." I hugged her and spent the rest of the night with my three children, contemplating the ball.


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

[I've been looking everywhere for pictures of Heidi 1993 because that's what Kimmi looks like but the only site I found you have to pay for the pictures. Grr.]

I slept with feverish dreams of years that had past. Images of Jack in the bar flew through my mind and every nightmare that I had before then came flooding back. I remembered the pain that I felt and why I had left Jack.

I woke up with a start and almost knocked the children off of the bed. After some explaining, we all fell back to sleep and didn't wake up until morning. Everything was going well until Jack came by to eat breakfast.

"Hello, luv! How's my angel?" He picked up Kimmi and kissed her. She yawned and he laughed. "Are you tired?"

"Uh huh. Mummy woke us up last night when she had nightmares." Jack looked back at me as I set down some silverware and avoided his face.

"Why don't you three go outside for a minute while I talk to Mommy." Jack walked over to the other side of the table.

"Amanda, what did she mean?" I slowly set down the rest of the silverware so I wouldn't have to answer. "Amanda, please answer me." I straightened everything on the table. "Amanda." I brushed up imaginary crumbs. "Answer me." My eyes watered. I would not give in to him. I could not. "Amanda." No, no, no, no!

I felt his arms come around me and I subconsciously gave myself up in his embrace for the moment. Then I remembered myself. I pushed him away.

"No, Jack, no! Leave me alone."

"Amanda, what happened was a misunderstanding. It's not what it looked like."

I flashed my eyes at him. "Oh it wasn't? Oh of course! Those women just so happened to be in your lap and the rum just so happened to be in your hand. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" I whirled around and left the room, but Jack followed me.

"Amanda, please, let me explain." I started to wash clean dishes from the cabinet.

"I'm listening."

"Amanda, I don't even remember why I did that."

I spun around. "Jack, it's doesn't matter if you meant to do it, it matters that you did it. Do you know how much it hurt me, Jack? Do you even care?"

"Amanda, I care so much about you. That's why I want you to forgive me."

"There are some things that I cannot do, Jack. However, I will go to Elizabeth and Will's party with you." I turned back around and washed the dishes again.

"Thank you, Amanda." I heard his steps go out the door but they were replaced by the soft patter of my children's feet.

"Where'd Daddy go?" Kimmi asked, while she attempted to stick her finger in the breakfast cake. I slapped the offending digit and picked up the cake.

"Daddy wanted to go eat somewhere else." She decided that it was okay and that she wanted some cake instead.

Jack didn't come by until the next day a few hours before the party. He gave me my finished dress and I went upstairs to put it on. Sarah insisted on helping me.

"I wish that I could go to the ball. It would be terribly wonderful." I smiled at her new grown-up word "terribly." She helped me straighten my gown's overskirt and put my dress shoes on. My hair was in a curly style on the top of my head with the rosette on top.

I nervously left my room. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just Jack!' I thought. But the butterflies remained. I reached the end of the hallway and touched the stair rail with a shaky hand. Jack stood at the foot of the stairs with a small package in his hand.

"Amanda, you look absolutely ravishing." I blushed slightly as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Th-thank you, Jack." He handed me a bouquet of blue flowers. "Oh, Jack. They're lovely." I smelled their deep fragrance.

"This is also for you." He gave me the small package and took the flowers so I could open it. Inside were the most beautiful shoes I had ever seen. They looked like they were made out of glass.

"I don't know what to say." I wiped away tears from my face as I reached down to take my shoes off.

"No, let me." Jack took the shoes and knelt down in front of me. He took my black shoes off and slipped the glass ones on. They fit like a glove. He got up and gave me the flowers back. "There, you see? I do remember some things about you." I grinned. Kimmi got up behind us and brought our hands together.

"Don't stay out too late!" She started pushing us towards the front door (which was already open) and shut it behind us.

"My lady." Jack held out his arm for me and I slipped my gloved hand around it. "Let's get to that ball, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7: Earthquake

[Gothic Angel of Death: Yes, I do get reviews like that and they hurt my feelings very much. I got some from one person for my Zorro story and it hurt me so bad that I stopped writing on the story.

Sorry about the delay. My computer caught a virus and was in the shop all week.]

The party was a few blocks from my house, so Jack and I had to walk for a while.

"It's chilly." I brought my other hand up to Jack's arm.

"I'd offer you my coat, but I'm not sure if you would accept it." Jack expected me to respond, but I kept on walking. I somehow felt guilty for being mean to Jack earlier.

We reached Elizabeth's house in no time and she greeted us at the door.

"Amanda! Jack! How nice of you to join us! I didn't think that you would make it!" She happily led us to the ballroom and her servant took our wraps. I gulped down a big ball of fear as I looked around the room.

Will walked up with a smile on his face. "Hello Jack, Amanda. I didn't think that I would see you here…together."

"Well, you know. Fate has its own way of working things out," Jack said with a wide smirk. Will took Elizabeth's arm and began to dance away from us.

"Excuse me, Jack." I wiggled my arm free and stomped off. Jack started to follow, but was stopped by a heavy woman who asked him to dance. Well, more like made him dance.

I got myself a glass to put some punch in, but a hand stopped me from taking the ladle.

"Amanda. We meet again." I looked up at the handsome but changed face of Norrington. He delicately took my fingers from the ladle and brought them to his lips. He devoured them in his mouth, sucking and kissing them. I pulled away.

"Norrington. How nice to see you again." He poured a glass of punch for me and handed it to me. I reached up with my left hand and he took it, swirling my wedding ring around.

"Still waiting for Jack, I see? You should forget about him." He started to slide my ring off but a tanned hand stopped him.

"That'll be kind of hard, mate, seeing how I'm right here." Jack smiled at Norrington's expression.

"What are you doing here?" Norrington got out with clenched teeth.

I stepped in front of Jack. "Jack is here at Elizabeth's invitation and he is with me. If you do anything to him, I will tell the Governor."

Norrington smiled. "Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Sparrow." He walked off looking like bloody murder. I sipped my punch and avoided looking at Jack.

A handsome young man walked up to us and took my punch glass, setting it on the table.

"Would you like to dance?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Jack put his arm around me.

"They lady is with me." To avoid further invitations, Jack took me out onto the dance floor and began to dance with me.

"Jack, I didn't know that you could dance. I suspect that you've had years of experience, considering how many women you've probably been with."

"Amanda, there's never been anyone else."

I pushed him away. "I don't believe you." I ran out to the balcony. Pulling a handkerchief out from my overskirt, I wiped my face that was wet from my tears.

"Amanda, please believe me. I want to come back to you." Jack stood behind me.

"I don't trust you, Jack."

"Why not, Amanda?"

I whirled around. "Why not? Because you broke my trust, Jack! I trusted you to live a clean life, away from the saloons but you broke my trust. You have to prove to me that I can trust you to be true and honest. Until then, I suggest that you stay away from the children."

"Amanda, you don't mean that!" A deafening boom came through the air and the ground shook. Jack looked at the ground and then back at me. "Earthquake," he whispered before he dove, taking me with him. He rolled us under a bench until he was on top and he pushed my head down until it rested under his neck. Enveloping me with his arms, he protected me from the flying chunks of building.

The earthquake lasted several minutes but Jack didn't get off of me until he was sure that it was over. He pulled me up by my arm into his embrace.

"I've never been so scared in all my life. Thank you, Jack." I kissed him on the cheek and snuggled closer to him. Then, it came to me. "The children!"

"Come on!" Jack took my arm and we raced out of the broken building. We went down the street in a fury past demolished buildings, wrecked buggies and more.

The destruction continued when we got to our street. Every building on the street was broken, cracked and had no roof. Injured people lay everywhere and most were close to dying.

"Jack." I touched his arm as I stared at my house. The roof had caved in and the walls were bent and broken. Peter and Sarah came around the corner, dirty, but alive. I ran to them. "My babies! You're alive!" I hugged them tightly thanking God that they were safe.

"Are you alright, children?" Jack asked.

"Yes we are, but Kimmi is hurt. She's in the house," Sarah said as she began to cry.

I ripped open the front door and searched the room. A heavy board from the roof was across the floor, cracking the stairs and there were tiles everywhere.

"Kimmi? Kimmi, where are you?" Whimpers came from under a mess of tile and boards. Jack helped me lift some of the debris and underneath was Kimmi. She had a big board on her leg that Jack promptly lifted so I could slide her out. She was barely breathing and badly injured. "My baby." I hugged her close and prayed for a miracle.


	8. Chapter 8: Making up

[Man, you guys read my mind sometimes. Lol]

Later that evening, I sat down next to Kimmi's bed. The doctor said that there was a chance that she wouldn't make it through, but as Jack said, fate has it's own way of working things out. She drifted in and out of consciousness, sometimes talking, but other times she didn't know where she was. I held her hand with both of mine and kissed it a few times. She stirred.

"Mummy," she whispered hoarsely. "Sing me the song about Daddy." I smiled and pushed the hair from her face and softly began to sing.

"Sailing, sailing,

Over the bounding main,

For many a stormy wind shall blow

Ere Jack comes home again.

Sailing, sailing,

Over the bounding main,

For many a stormy wind shall blow

Ere Jack comes home again." She was asleep before the song ended, for I had often sung her to sleep singing it.

"Did you write that?" I turned. Jack was in the doorway.

"I figured that the children needed something to remind them of you." He started walking to me.

"Then why don't you give them me instead?" He took my face in his hands and kissed me with the fiery passion that I had long forgotten. My knees went weak and he had to hold me up with his arms. We kissed until we were both dying from the lack of air. I let go and rested my head on his shoulder, toying with his earlobe. He lifted my chin with his finger to face him. "Amanda, I'm sorry for what I've done and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Jack, if you had not done what you did during the earthquake, I would've never believed you. But now I do." I slid my hands under his vest and put them together behind his back. "I love you, Jack. Next time I try to leave you, hit me over the head and tie me down." He laughed.

"I'll remember that, luv." He lightly kissed me and pulled back to look at me again. "I should have tried kissing you sooner."

"Jack!" I slapped him on the arm. He leaned in for another kiss, but the door opened. Peter and Sarah walked in.

"And what are you two doing in here?" Peter put on a sly grin and Sarah fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hello, children. I thought you were eating with Elizabeth."

"We were, but she sent us up to check on you, but we see that you don't need it, so we'll be leaving." They spun around to open the door.

"I told you we wouldn't have to tie them to a chair," Sarah whispered.

"What? Sarah Jane Sparrow!" I said in mock anger. They turned around guiltily.

"Uh, it's nothing, Mummy. Gotta go!" They raced out of the room and down the stairs.

"Like father, like children," I said as I walked back over to Kimmi. I sat down and took her hand again. "Do you think that she will get well, Jack?" He squeezed my shoulder and sat on my chair's armrest.

"I don't know, luv. We'll just have to wait and see." He kissed my head and put his arms around me.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I am glad to see that there is some good in you." Norrington stood at the foot of Kimmi's bed with Will next to him. Jack sprang up.

"Now, come on, mate. You have nothing against me."

"Normally, I would hang you without a second thought, but under the circumstances I am willing to grant you clemency, for the moment."

"Why, because of Amanda?"

Norrington gave me a sad glance. "And your children, Captain Sparrow. I am not one to leave children homeless. But I will talk to you about the terms of your clemency. Alone."


	9. Chapter 9: Negotiations

[Okay, I've had drama practice every day this week and haven't been on. I hope you're not going to kill me for this chapter. ducks]

Jack's POV

Norrington led me to a room at the end of the hall. He sat down on his desk and poured himself some wine.

"Sit down, Mr. Sparrow."

I growled. It's CAPTAIN!! I sat down in a chair as lightly as I could. His bad attitude might be contagious.

"Now, Jack, I'm a forgiving man." Yeah right. "I am willing to forget that you are a pirate. I will grant you clemency and if you ever come back here again, I will not raise a finger to stop you, if you will do one thing."

"And what might that be?" I said as I twirled my mustache with my fingers.

"You don't deserve Amanda. Leave her to me and I will free you. If not, I will be forced to hunt you down. Do we have a bargain?" He took a few sips of wine as if he'd won. No. He would not have my precious Amanda. Not now, not ever.

I stood up and dusted my hat off. "Well, Norrington, you certainly drive a hard bargain. But my answer is no, and I will not change my mind." He deftly set down his wineglass and stood up.

"Well, if that is your decision, then I will not stop you. The day your daughter gets well is the day I will begin to hunt you and this time, I will not give you a day's head start. And I should warn you, you are making a very bad choice."

"Oh, I can assure you. The only bad choice that I've made was letting Amanda go in the first place. It won't happen again." I left the room and closed the door behind me. He would never get my Amanda.

Amanda's POV

Jack came back into the room without Norrington.

"How did it go?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately, Norrington's ideas of conditions do not agree with mine." He put his back to Will and gave me a look that told me what Norrington wanted.

[Yeah, yeah. It's too short. I've been sitting here for half an hour waiting for an idea to come so I'll just stop. I have to be at the theater in an hour and a half and we're leaving early. I'm doing my play tonight and tomorrow night! I'm so happy! It's The Phantom Tollbooth in case anyone wants to know and I'm the Soundkeeper!]


	10. Chapter 10: Leaving THE END!

[Okay, I don't have an excuse this week. You can pound me at any time.]

Kimmi continued to improve but the city didn't. Half of it was underwater and the rest was soon to follow. Jack began to build a large boat. Will helped as much as he could and soon, it was ready for us.

Rumors grew of a new town being built nearby but we could not stay to see it. We had to leave before Norrington carried out his threat.

"Where will you go, child?" Governor Swann asked me as I packed our things.

"I don't know, Uncle. The ocean is vast, I'm sure that we will find a place." Sarah helped me fold sheets and pillowcases. Elizabeth entered the room.

"The boat is ready." She smiled as I took up all of my bags. "Here. Let me help you with those." She took half of them and Governor Swann picked up Kimmi. It was a solemn walk to the boat.

I loved Jack more than gold, but this had been my home for 8 years and the only home the children had ever known.

Jack met us at the dock and threw the bags up to Will and Peter. He noticed my mood.

"What's wrong, luv?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He kissed my cheek and walked me up to the deck. "It's beautiful, Jack!" Governor Swann set Kimmi in Jack's arms.

"I am sorry to see you young people leave. You bring back my youth. Take good care of my daughter, Mr. Turner. She is safe in your hands." He hugged her and turned to me.

"Uncle, what are you talking about? You sound as if you are leaving."

"It's not me that is leaving. It's Will and Elizabeth."

They smiled back at me. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"Of course not! My biggest regret was leaving you!" I hugged her and hugged Will. [Ooh! Give him a smooch too!]

"Well, we'd better get going now." Jack put Kimmi in her cabin and we all said goodbye to Governor Swann.

A light breeze carried us away from the port.

"I am yours to command, First Mate Amanda!" Elizabeth jokingly saluted.

"In that case, go make us some dinner." I walked off laughing, knowing she wouldn't do it.

Jack was in our cabin reading when I came in.

"Jack, put your shirt on. One of the children might walk in!" I tossed the shirt and hit his face with it. He snarled and tossed the book and shirt away.

"You try me, Amanda Sparrow." He took his Captain stance and backed me up into a corner. "It's not very wise to disturb your Captain." He fingered a strand of my hair and ran his fingers over my neck. "Amanda…" He stopped and grabbed me into a sensuating kiss. My soft hands found the scars on his bare back. Scars that had not been there when I was with him last. But scars inside are harder to cure than scars outside.

I rested my head on his tanned shoulder. "Jack, I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"It's alright, luv. I told myself that it would heal over time, and it did. I put it behind me and only remembered that I love you. You never forget the things that you love."

"You love the sea," I said, not really even meaning it.

"I could never love anything like I love you. For 8 years, I went to sleep with your face in my mind. For 8 years, I woke up every morning searching for you sleeping next to me. For 8 years, my ears pined to hear the sound of Peter and Sarah talking and laughing. For 8 years, my hands longed to hold you close to me, and I'm never letting you go again." He lifted my chin and kissed me again.

"Mommy! Peter took my blanket!" Sarah stood in the doorway in her nightgown.

I shrieked and got in front of Jack to cover him up. "Sarah! You're supposed to be in bed."

"I was! Then Peter started bugging me!"

Peter appeared from the doorway. "I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did-"

"That's enough! You two, bed, right now! I don't want to hear another word about it." Needless to say, it is difficult to have a love life when you have 3 kids under the age of 12. So anyway, night turned into morning and the whole ship was asleep.

Jack's POV

I awoke the next morning rested and happy. My arm had lost its circulation and was causing me pain. I turned to Amanda who was still asleep. My arm was under her shoulders. I smiled. She could make my arm hurt if she wanted to. She could get anything she wanted because she had me now. I shifted so that I could look at her. She was beautiful. Just like the day I met her. She'll always be precious to me.

Amanda's POV

Jack's beard tickled me awake. I opened my sleep-laden eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and I laughed at him, placing my hands on his muscled arms.

"I must look a sight in the morning." I imagined my messy hair and disarranged nightgown.

He lightly kissed my lips and lowered his weight on me. "No, Amanda. You're perfect."

I smiled. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

And so began a long a passionate relationship that involved adventure, more children, friends, but most importantly - love.


	11. New note

Yeah, I miss writing on this story too. But I'm out of ideas. If anyone has an idea for another adventure, please, be my guest. I love this story too much to quit writing on it.

Lizzie


	12. I like the ideas!

I like the ideas. They're a lot like the idea I originally had for the sequel. I was going to have the children captured by Bootstrap, but that was before I had him in the first story. I wrote the story so I could write the sequel. Lol I'll have the children captured, but by whom? Have to figure that one out. Until then, you can read my thing that I had to write for Literature.

Lizzie

TRAILER FOR THE MOVIE "BLACKBEARD'S LAST STAND"

[Black screen. Gold letters come up and they're what the announcer is saying.]

Announcer: You've seen the stories.

[Shows shadowed figure of Blackbeard.]

Announcer: You've heard the legend.

[Figure draws a sword.]

Announcer: Now, meet the man, and all of his glory.

[Closes in on a baby. Screen goes black.]

Blackbeard: Wait, wait, wait! A baby?

[Shows 13 wives.]

Blackbeard: Okay! Which one of you had the baby? [He stops by #13.] You! You look suspicious! Let me guess. Your name is Eve, right?

Announcer: Now, he'll face the biggest problem ever. Fatherhood.

[Blackbeard faints.]

Announcer: The road is bumpy-

[Blackbeard slips and baby falls on his stomach.]

Announcer: The road is steep-

[Blackbeard is holding baby and pirates laugh at him.]

Announcer: And it definitely doesn't smell good.

[Blackbeard is changing baby diaper. He faints.]

Wife #13: Who knew that the toughest pirate out on the seas was queasy. [She laughs.]

Announcer: Sometimes, the holes we fall into, may help us more than we know.

Blackbeard: I never expected to fall in love with anyone. [Blackbeard kisses Wife #13. Baby makes noise and they stop to look at her.]

[Shows Blackbeard with a few of his pirate friends.]

Blackbeard: Being married isn't all that bad. Is it?

[They all contemplate. Screen goes black.]

Announcer: Blackbeard's Last Stand. Coming soon to a theater near you.


End file.
